Unfated Angel
by SlayersBladeX
Summary: Cloud places Aerith into her grave, hating himself that he did not have the strength to save her. Sephiroth's name suddenly comes up. Oneshot [COMPLETE]


Again, out of boredom. I was thinking of this in my science class. It's not long, but its enough I hope to call a short story.

* * *

A silent expression was on his face as he paced calmly in the shallow coldness of the lake; his eyes not for one second leaving her face in childish hopes that she would open them again and smile at him. He ceased, holding the lifeless body now posed in the center of the lake. He knew, no matter how much he denied it in his heart, he knew deep within that was never going to happen. 

Aerith was never going to open her eyes again.

Such a strange feeling, losing someone that he knew for only a short time. But it seemed like he had known her for years, bearing a friendship that one could never ask for. Aerith was different; he knew that from the start. She wasn't just some flower girl from the slums... it wasn't the fact that she was the last remaining ancient... it was the fact that she held out her hand to him and opened his heart when no other tried, except for Tifa's attempt.

But why... but why did this have to happen? He whispered softly in his heart, an emotion of anguish and hate bursted within his soul. He had such strong feelings for her; feelings that he never had the courage to say, but somehow, she managed to see through him like an open book and read his pages. But then why were these powerful feelings destroyed by the will of Sephiroth? Why couldn't he control himself from nearly killing her? He gritted his teeth, the confusion and frustration began to spur.

I could of saved her. He whispered again, taking her hand. I could of saved her from all of this, I could of saved her from dying. If only I was stronger... I only I had enough strength... He hated himself, now on the verge of loathing tears. It was because he wasn't strong enough; not strong enough to even control his own will. He should of protected her. If he had tried harder, he would still hear her cheerful voice encouraging him on.

He looked up at the trees when a gentle gust swept across the branches, the great woods all groaned strangely that caused him to feel propitiate. You can see me, can't you? He talked to her subconciously, looking at her face one last time.

Though her eyes was shut, her face remained of a calm expression of satisfaction and for some strange reason, happiness as though she was smiling. Her face framed that of an angel covered with honey-colored hair that layed out smoothly in the water, with blood bearing on her dress from the fresh wound. Such beauty was destined to such an unfair fate. It's not fair, god damn it. It's not fair.

Pain. Hate. Loathe. Fear. Deceive. Betrayal. Frustration. Sephiroth.

Memories flashed in his mind so fast from the happiness and events he and Aerith went threw. From the time he first met her in the slums to the time she convinced him to dress in drag and the time they went on their date at Gold Saucer. Cloud closed his eyes, her laughter echoing in his mind and teased him. The laughter was suddenly violently silenced from the shearing slice of Sephiroth's sword.

He opened his eyes, his hate and determination bursted even more towards Sephiroth. At that moment, he promised himself that he would get revenge. Not just for the safety of the world, but for Aerith. That, he knew, he would never cease for any cause. He was determined to kill the one who ended her life.

Cloud looked at her for one last time, moving her hair from her face. He slowly eased his embrace on Aerith; watching her float for a few short seconds then descend slowly into the depths of the crystal clear waters. Again, he didn't take his eyes off her until she was totally consumed by the bottomless darkness.

But before she completely vanished from his eyes, Cloud could have sworn she smiled.

So he smiled back.

* * *

Sheesh, what's with me and these dramatic scenes? This is the second time I've wrote something like this. Oh well. Kinda screwed up on the emotions (I'm really sorry) but I hope I got the message through you how Cloud must of felt when he placed Aerith into her watery grave. Again, I'm awful with words. (sigh)

Haha, but doesn't this remind you of Advent Children? Lol.


End file.
